


how it’s going to be (gerard way x reader)

by robertsmith_atemycat



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emo, F/M, MCR, My Chem, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, gerard way x reader - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsmith_atemycat/pseuds/robertsmith_atemycat
Summary: it’s always been the same for marilyn, just her and frank. but when she makes friends with the new kid she finds herself more and more drawn to his sweet and mysterious older brother, gerard.
Relationships: Frank Iero - Relationship, Gerard Way/Reader, gerard way top, m/f - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerard way my HUSBAND](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gerard+way+my+HUSBAND).



~monday~   
The first day back wasn’t one i was looking forward to. The past three months had been spent as they always had been, hanging out with Frank on the beach, hovering about the town aimlessly, breaking into empty houses and watching movies at my house. “Looking delighted to be here,” speak of the devil, a voice chuckled from behind me. “Could not be more excited,” I answered, walking beside Frank. He was tiny but still taller than me so that worked on both sides. Neither me nor frank really associated with any of our peers. Everyone recognised us as a single unit, “The short guy and his emo girlfriend,”.   
Except Frank wasn’t my boyfriend.  
When we got to class there was a skinny boy with glasses standing awkwardly at the top of the room. Me and Frank discreetly shared a look of confusion and sympathy. When everyone sat down, the teacher, Ms.McPherson briefly stated that his name was Mikey and he’d joined our class. She then said that if Frank would be so kind as to show him the ropes, she was sure they’d get along great. I exhaled in amusement at Frank being able to show someone the ropes, he barely knew them himself. That earned a glare from Ms.McPherson, I think she mistook it to be at Mikey. Over the course of class, I noticed them chat quite a lot. I was dying to ask Frank what about. When the bell rang I practically shot up. I joined him outside the door. The new kid said he had to run to his maths class, me and Frank had the same maths class so we walked together as always.   
“So?,” I said “So....?” Frank asked back, confused. “What’s he like? What were you talking about?,” Frank paused “Oh yeah! No he’s really cool we were just talking about Iron Maiden and stuff. You’d really get along with him. He just moved from New Jersey,”. “New Jersey huh,” I answered.   
*time skip- End of school*   
“Listen I gotta go with my Mom to visit my Grandma,” Frank said to me as we walked out of school with Mikey. “I’ll call you,” He smiled. I started to panic slightly. Frank knew not to leave me on my own, I found it hard to talk to people, it was okay when he was there with me, & he’d just left me with someone I’d only spoken to at lunch today, & even then Frank had been there. “So are you guys.....?” Mikey asked me. “Me and Frank? Oh no, never,” I answered. “Oh I’m sorry I just assumed cuz... you know,”. “Do you wanna maybe get a milkshake or something?” He asked me. “Sure” I agreed. He seemed easy enough to talk to, Something made me feel it wouldn’t be just me and Frank anymore, and to tell the truth, I had a good feeling about it.   
We sat at a table at the diner that’s usually packed after school, and today was definitely not an exception but we managed to get a table. “So why’d you move here?,” I asked, taking a sip through my straw. “My parents just thought it'd be a better place to go to school you know,” he said, i nodded. “I came here with my brother Gerard, he’s lived with us since he finished art school.,”   
I thought for a second, art school.   
When I got home my Mom didn’t really seem that bothered that i was home an hour after school ended. She knew I was always just with Frank when i wasn’t home. I told her about Mikey and how he’d hit it off with Frank and I’d been talking with him. “Is he good looking?,” She asked. “I suppose, but like in a nerd way,”. She shrugged “Fair enough”. I went upstairs and put on my vinyls of The Cure. I began to do what little homework I had since Frank probably wouldn’t be back home until later.


	2. chapter 2

-Friday Night-  
Over the week Mikey and i became good friends, and the three of us hung out every day after school, just the way me and Frank used to do alone. It felt natural, almost as if he’d always been there. We were at Mikey’s house watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Frank was sprawled on the armchair and I sat on the couch with Mikey.   
“I fuckin’ hate Xander Harris,” Frank threw his left hand that was rested on the arm of the chair up slightly. “Me too, he doesn’t shut up about himself,” i agreed. “Well that makes two of you,” Frank laughed. I rolled my eyes and laughed. “Spike’s my favourite,” I said, eyes glued to the platinum blonde vampire on the screen. Both Frank and Mikey nodded approvingly. “I’d fuck the shit out of Willow,” Frank added. “Ew Frank shut up, please,” He was so immature sometimes. Well, all of the time. “Hey Marilyn could you go into the kitchen and get the chips? I’d do it but i just really don’t want to,” Mikey said turning to me slightly. “Yeah sure,” i sighed, getting up.   
In the hallway on the way to the kitchen a man appeared from what seemed to be nowhere but was, in fact, the basement door. He looked to be about 20 and he had shiny black hair that was slightly long and not tended to, and although not pale, he looked like he’d not been outside in years. “Oh hey,” He said. he seemed tired but he was still friendly. “You must be Mikey’s friend i’ve heard about you,” he continued. “Yeah, Marilyn,” I replied, suddenly very conscious of the dark brown roots showing through my dyed black hair, and the lint present on Frank’s ancient hoodie that I was wearing. “I was just getting the chips for Mikey from the kitchen,” I said, half making my way. “Pretty sure they’re in the top Cupboard,” he added helpfully. He also seemed to be on his way to the kitchen and when we got in he lit himself a cigarette and sat on the counter. I couldn’t help thinking of how good he looked, the way he hoisted himself up, the way he breathed out the grey smoke, the- “Here let me help you with that Sugar,” He said, jumping down from the countertop and striding over to where i was actually struggling to reach the chips. I felt a little jab in my stomach when he called me “sugar”. He stood pretty close to me and effortlessly reached up and ran his hand through his hair and smiled slightly when he handed me the bag, cigarette perched on the corner of his lips. When I took them we froze for a few moments, he just sort of looked into my eyes and I looked back into his all as we were both just holding a fucking bag of chips, as you do. I think we both then realised we’d been hanging on a second and I looked away “Thanks,”. He closed the cupboard door “Anytime sugar.,” There it was again. “Well I guess I’ll see you round, hopefully,” he added. “I’m sure you will,” I smiled and walked out of the kitchen. I felt his stare on me as I left. I stayed almost mute for the evening and almost instantly after we’d left Frank bombarded me with questions as to why I was so quiet. I explained the entire thing to him in detail because we’d always been like that. “HE CALLED YOU SUGAR?!” Frank wheezed. “Well i’d die.” he said looking in front of him. “God Frank, I couldn’t even hear you through the thick closet door.,” I said, and he gave me the finger jokingly. My mind trailed off to Mikey’s brother again. His name was Gerard, I remembered. “He must have been the art school guy,” Frank said. “Well duh Frank, he’s only got one brother.,” And by the looks of it I’d be thinking about the One Brother a lot from now on.


	3. chapter 3

The next three and a half weeks sped by, and we grew even closer with Mikey. I didn’t see gerard at all in that time, we only went to Mikey’s once over the 4 weeks and much to my (and Frank’s) disappointment I didn’t see him. Yet I spent every waking moment thinking about our one interaction and how he’d been.  
Frank and I were laying on the carpet in my room. I was teasing him about Jamia, a girl in our grade that he obviously liked but still attempted to deny.   
“Okay okay, fine, I do, but you like Gerard. It’s so obvious,” He admitted. “Well yeah of course,” I didn’t attempt to deny. “Not that i blame you..,” he added quietly. We laughed when suddenly my phone rang. “Hellooooo,” Frank answered. I slapped him, still laughing. I could hear Mikey on the other end asking did we wanna come over. We exchanged looks at the possibility of seeing Gerard. After Frank hung up we were still in the fit of laughter from before. “Well how do I look?,” I asked before we went to leave. “You always look perfect, M,” Frank smiled. I looked reluctantly at myself in the mirror, I was wearing shorts, it being a hot day, but i always tried my best to avoid them, My body image was negative to say the least. Frank told me I had nothing to worry about but I still struggled with confidence. I think Frank caught me at the mirror because he grabbed my shoulder and looked at me “Listen to me Marilyn, you look perfect.,” I sighed and followed him out the door.   
When we got to Mikey’s house his parents weren’t there again. They had been last time but not the time before. We went to his living room again.   
After us talking for a while watching tv Gerard joined us. It was natural he just sort of started watching with us but he sort of glanced at me every so often and it threw off my concentration on the tv fully. He looked at me differently, it was as if he looked *into* me. I became increasingly conscious of how I was wearing shorts, I felt so exposed as if Gerard was thinking about how bad i looked, although he wouldn’t. When Frank and Mikey wanted sodas of course I was the one who was going to get them. shortly after I reached the kitchen Gerard had appeared in the room. “I figured you’d need some help,” He smiled shyly. “Yeah, all the heavy... sodas,” I said sarcastically but not rudely, Handing him two and holding two myself. He laughed slightly. “Um could i maybe get your number? Like for uh research purposes of course.,” He was awkward in such a cute way.I could’ve died at that moment that he wanted my number. Mine. “Sure, you got a pen?,” He slid a sharpie out of his pocket that contained several pens and drawing pencils. He was an artist after all. “Here,” I said, taking his wrist gently and sliding up his sleeve ever so slightly. I could’ve sworn at that moment he even blushed a bit. I wrote my number on his wrist and as I did so it was nearly as if we were almost holding hands. When I’d written it i handed him back the pen and he took it absent mindedly. He stared at me almost blankly. As if his head was empty with a multitude of thoughts. “Uh we’d better be getting back, I’ll give you a call sugar,” that was probably another moment I could’ve died. When we got back in the living room Frank and Mikey exchanged a look.   
They both sort of seemed to be holding back laughter as we handed them the drinks. Well i guess Mikey knows now.


End file.
